1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grid displays, and in particular to an improved modular system for assembling frontmount grid displays and to a construction of grid displays with auxiliary display signs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grid displays have gained increasing popularity for use in restaurants, lobbies, etc. Essentially, grid displays of the prior art have included wall-mounted units employed to present a plurality of pictures in juxtaposition to form an array of pictures mounted within a common peripheral frame. Typically, grid displays have been comprised of a plurality of self-contained individual frame units coupled together to form a series of picture-containing openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,231, issued Oct. 23, 1990, discloses a modular grid display comprised of a small inventory of parts and provided to enable the secure and variable mounting of an array of display inserts within a common peripheral frame. The grid display includes frame members which may be cut to the desired length and mounted and oriented into a grid pattern with specially designed connector elements. Display insert panels are placed in the openings of the grid frame and held in place by retaining strips inserted between panel edges and the frame members after the panels are in place, or by hook and loop fabric fasteners which attach the rear surfaces of the panels to surfaces of the frame or connector elements.
It may frequently be desired to change the signage on the panels carried on a grid display frame. Since grid displays are frequently mounted in difficult to reach locations such as high on walls above merchandise display cabinets, it is important that the panels be easily installed and removed. Most advantageously, the panels should be installable and removable from the front, and the procedure should not damage the panels.
While grid displays of the prior art are often installed on wall surfaces, other locations may be desired. Supermarkets usually have signage suspended above the ends of aisles indicating the types of merchandise in the aisle. Such aisle directory signs provide excellent locations for the display of additional advertising or informational signage.
Accordingly, there is a need for a grid display that is completely front-mounted, which allows for easy installation and removal of signage display panels, which presents an attractive and pleasing appearance, and which is suitable for use in cooperation with other display elements such as aisle directory signs.